


Remembrance

by TheWolfDK



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Connoreatspants needs a hug, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfDK/pseuds/TheWolfDK
Summary: Connor has travelled to dreamsmp to find Schlatt. He arrived and meets a crater.
Relationships: Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Jschlatt, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Remembrance

When Connor arrived the last thing he’d expected was a large crater. He’d tried to track Schlatt down for months, and the thing he finds is a Crater. So many months for nothing. He craved the closeness of his best friend, but that wasn’t going to be found anywhere. 

Connor flinched when he felt a cold breeze against his shoulder. He looked behind him to see nothing. Just grass and remnants. He stood there overlooking the crater. So much for nothing. Connor sighed and turned away from remnants of what had been a city.

Connor had no idea where he was going. He had no idea how he found his way to a gay castle. He certainly hoped it was, or else the rainbow flag and such was very misleading. He walked inside and was surprised to be met by an actual throne. This place had an actual king. He examined the golden throne closely. What he didn’t realise was that there was a man behind him. The man who wore a kingly crown ridden with guilt tapped Connors shoulder with his sword. Feeling the cold metal run against his shoulder, he held up his hands in surrender. He slowly turned around to meet the man’s gaze but was met with sunglasses instead of eyes. 

“State your business,” The crowned man said. His voice was cold and not welcoming. The cold tone didn’t match the man’s soft features, Connor thought to himself.

“I’m new here. I swear I wasn’t going to do anything. Names Connor.” 

Eret was sceptical. The skull sitting on Connor's head was unnerving, along with the blue hedgehog spikes, mixing with his brown hair. The blue sweater and purple overalls were more welcoming. Slowly he lowered his sword. 

“I trust you,” Eret had always been a trusting fool. The king never learned his lesson.

A few days passed. Eret had helped Connor settle in. The first few days Connor had found sanctuary in the castle. Connor had many questions. He’d come to see his friend not establish new ones. He wasn’t willing to give up on Schlatt. He must be out there somewhere. 

It was finally after 5 days that Eret decided to give him the full tour. Connor didn’t understand what most of the structures meant. It felt like he’d missed a decade of history. They passed a setup. It looked like it was a funeral or a thing for worship. 

“What’s that?” Connor asked and pointed to the setup covered in a deep red. Eret visibly tensed at the question. Seems like it wasn’t a polite thing.

“It’s nothing,” Eret said and kept walking. 

Connor was curious. He made a mental note to return. 

After Eret had given him the grand tour, Connor had chosen a little spot to settle. It was across from one of Tommy’s many properties. 

In just a few days the empty space was gone, and a house stood. A beautiful house in Connors opinion, that could house his many things and his dog Toby. 

For the past few days, that shrine or whatever it was, hadn’t gotten out of his mind. It was stuck in his head haunting him. He felt like it was important but he didn’t know why. 

He sighed and decided to ease his mind by checking it out. It couldn’t hurt, right? 

When he arrived he didn’t think much of it. Though on closer inspection, he realised it was a funeral setup. He stepped up to the alter. His whole body went numb. This wasn’t some randoms funeral. It was Schlatt’s. Jonathan Jacob Schlatt’s funeral. It couldn’t be real. It had to be fake. Schlatt wasn’t dead right? He was just hiding. 

In his panicked state, Connor didn’t realise someone was behind him. When a cold hand is placed on his shoulder he turned around. 

Behind him stood Schlatt. Though transparent and in a baby blue sweater, instead of his iconic suit. The horns that curled around the rams ears and were dangerously close to the ram's eyes. 

“Schlatt?” Connor said and wiped away the few tears, that had rolled down his cheeks.

Schlatt looked at Connor weirdly. “How do you know my name? We’ve never spoken.” 

Connor didn't understand. Smplive had been some of their greatest memories. Connor had loved their time there. It was the only reason he was on the dreamsmp now. Trying to get his friend back, and make more happy memories. Watching the ghostly form of his friend was horrifying. Schlatt didn’t remember him and that hurt.

“Ghostbur said I should remember the happy times. You must’ve been very bad to me,” Schlatt said his tone now laced with fear.

Connor couldn’t recognise this part of his friend. Schlatt being so quiet was uncharacteristic for him. Schlatt was loud and energetic. In this moment Schlatt was quiet and outright scared. 

“You remember nothing?” Connor asked, his tone disappointed and sad. He just wanted Schlatt to remember. He was scared to lose the one friend who cared about him. 

Schlatt hesitantly shook his head. He looked scared. He's scared that Connor would hurt him, even if Connor was proclaiming to have been friends with him once. 

Connor feels like he could break down all over again. Schlatt truly remembered nothing. All of his effort for nothing. Their friendship washed down the drain like it was nothing. 

“So Smplive was nothing to you? Our years together meant nothing?” Connor asked confused and upset. He wasn’t angry or anything. It wasn’t Schlatt’s fault he didn’t remember. It just hurt knowing Schlatt hadn’t valued those memories, as much as he did. 

“I’m sorry but I don’t.” 

Those words stung. All Connor wished for was his best friend. All of this searching for nothing. 

“I’m sorry for bothering you Schlatt,” Connor said. He sounded disappointed and sad. He’d expected to find his friend. Not an empty ghostly husk of said friend. 

“Though I can tell our friendship meant a lot to you,” Schlatt said suddenly out of the blue. Connor didn’t understand what he was getting at. 

“And?” Connor said when Schlatt didn’t follow up with anything. 

“And I’d like to give friendship with you a chance,” Schlatt said hesitantly. He didn’t know whether it would be, insensitive and dumb of him to say that.

The sentence hit Connor like a truck. Schlatt didn’t remember him. Although maybe all hope wasn’t lost. Maybe some of the Schlatt he knew was still in there. He just had to draw it out. Maybe this trip wasn’t in vain. 

“I’d like that. Names Connor.” Connor said and stretched out his hand, for his new friend to take. With a bit of hesitation, Schlatt took it. 

“Names Glatt. Used to be Schlatt but now I’m dead!” Schla-Glatt said. Connor couldn’t help but laugh a little at the last sentence. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
